Incompatible
by ShareneM
Summary: It's been 2 long years since Lief and Jasmine last saw each other. Both have moved on. What happens when Jasmine saves Lief's fiancé? Will this chance meeting mend their broken hearts or shatter them further? First fanfic, Constructive criticism is welcome! AU Don't like, don't read. Lol, such a bad summary, please give it a go. Have a great day ;)


Disclaimer  
Fortunately for you, I do not own Deltora Quest apart from my three well-worn volumes in my bookshelf. Unfortunately for me, I do own Miss valley girl, who you will meet shortly ;) All rights are reserved for the amazingly talented Jennifer Rowe!  
A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic. I've had an unhealthy obsession with the world Rowe has created for a very long time. So, here's some background: Lief and Jasmine dated for a year but broke up. They are 20 now and haven't seen each other for 2 years. The first 2 chapters are really just an introduction to show what aspects of their character they've maintained or changed, sorry. Thanks for reading! 3  
Read, Relax and Enjoy :)

Chapter 1  
The Hasty Pursuit

The sun's golden rays filtered through the window and flooded the room with light. The King stirred as his dark hair attracted warmth, he felt it swish as the summer breeze drifted lazily through the open window. He yawned and blinked, bright green eyes laughed back at him. He involuntarily smiled back at the girl before replacing it with a quick frown. Lief groaned and sat up, massaging his aching neck. He looked at the burnt out candle and legal documents that were strewn across his desk in a chaotic order, incomprehensible to anyone other than himself. Laying on the top of the documents stood a photo in a frame. Younger times, better days, days of freedom and reckless abandon. The young king back then had no idea how to rule a kingdom and the cruel sacrifices it entailed. He smiled wistfully at the photo, a pure depiction of a happy couple who were finally free from the weight of the world. The dark girl with vivid green eyes was evidently caught by surprise as a boy hoisted her up, her mouth forming a startled 'o'. Her arms were slung carelessly around the boys neck. The carefree boy was smiling up at her as she gazed down, eyes sparkled with mirth and love and the sun made her jet black hair appear a lovely shade of golden brown. A lump of grey fur sat happily atop the boys head and a raven perched proudly on the girls shoulder. A rush of warmth swept through Lief.

He heard the familiar _clip, clop, clip, clop_ and the warmth vanished as his mind snapped into reality. Cursing, he frantically shoved the childish photo under a manilla file. He looked up as the door opened and a woman sashayed into the room. His fiancé, Miranda, was looking stunning as usual with a tight-fitting summer yellow top that left little to imagination and light blue shorts that showed off her long, toned legs as well as enunciating her clever cerulean eyes.  
"Honey, I'm off to the market," She sang jubilantly.  
Lief yawned and nodded tiredly as his fiance dabbed lipstick on her full, pink lips.  
"You fell asleep working again. Are you ok darling?" She smacked her lips. He fought the irrational temptation to adjust the file as she walked towards him.  
"I'm fine Miranda, enjoy your shopping." He mustered up a weary smile as she looked at him, concerned.  
She frowned doubtfully and peered at him.  
"Come with me," she pleaded, her voice lighting up as she warmed to the idea. She crossed the gap between them and took his hand saying, "your skin is looking quite pasty after being cooped up in the palace. Besides the stalls are much more fun with company."  
She pouted, her eyes downcast and his heart wrenched.  
"Really, I am fine honey. You can go," he said reluctantly, thinking of the work to be done.  
She pecked him on the lips before exiting the room.  
Lief dropped his 'I'm-exhausted' act, straightened and wiped his lips, glancing at the file where the photo was concealed and caught himself. It was just a photo, why did it feel so wrong?  
"Ignore it," he thought. "Do some work."  
Lief took a single glance at the never-ending pile of requests, letters, bills, agreements, treaties and notions that were teetering haphazardly on the corner of the table and promptly groaned. He stood up and paced the room, heartily sick of doing work. Whilst inspecting the floorboards a reckless idea charged into his head. Ignoring it, he looked out the window and surveyed his kingdom, the happy people like busy ants bustling about. He took another deliberating glance at his desk and strode out of the study.

Minutes later, Lief stood outside her door, took a deep breath and shook his head, "this is a stupid idea, there are people here who need me," he thought. All the same his grip on the doorknob was sure.  
"Come on Lief." He thought.  
"You have faced ferocious monsters and you cannot even muster up the courage to walk through a door! This is absurd," he thought angrily. The brave protector, King of Deltora gritted his teeth, twisted and wrenched open the door. The window was open wide and he breathed in the familiar fragrant aroma of woody ancient ash mingling with sweet jasmine flowers as it gently eddied around him. Clenching his fists he walked stiffly to the wardrobe and took another deep breath.  
He didn't need to turn around, didn't need to look at the room. He could already see the wilted flowers on the bedside table, the shattered glass, the dark water stain on wood. The pockmark on the door where her knife was thrown would be at eye level now. The diamond and emerald engagement ring lay abandoned on the table. A dull ache arose from the depths of his chest but his eyes remained dry.  
Lief opened the cupboard. His worn travelling clothes hung there and he shed his royal attire in exchange for simple travelling clothes which were now a little snug. He mentally noted to ask the tailor to have them fitted.  
He walked to the window and yanked on the vine, hard. It refused to budge, he swung his body over the sill and gripping the vine began his descent. An exhilarating rush of pure elation coursed through his veins and he laughed aloud. The scent in the air was heady and intoxicating, Lief felt his body relax as his hands found their grip and his feet their footholds.

Lief threw up the cowl of his mother's cloak and fastened the drawstring round his throat. He briefly wondered if he should leave a note for Doom or Barda but dismissed the thought, they would worry or more likely come after him. The breeze swept through his meticulously combed hair and he smiled. Each breath tasted of freedom and his heart soared. The lack of rigidity, schedule and the lack of pressure to appear older, wiser and more kingly was almost overwhelming.  
Lief's nose clogged with the smells of fresh vegetables intermingling with the aroma of deep fried foods and his ears assaulted with the voices of vendors verbally sparring as they enticingly displayed their wares. Lief could not help but grin at the pure unadulterated chaos around him. Dark smoke arose from a fire where rice was being tossed in a pan above the writhing flames and Lief was reminded of his purpose. He looked back at the palace and released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. There was no thick black smog shrouding the windows, no Shadow Lord deception.  
"Time to go back," he thought, strangely reluctant to go back to the safety of the castle. It had never felt so confined. When was the last time he was amongst his people?  
A chilling scream shattered through Lief's thoughts. A woman's voice. Lief started to run. The voice yelled again, full of fury and fear.  
Wait.  
He knew that voice.  
Lief's heart stopped.  
_Miranda_.  
He broke into a sprint, desperately dodging civilians. She screamed again, Lief could hear the agony in her voice. He whirled around frantically, searching for any indication of where she might be. He saw a black smudge hurtling down towards an alleyway. Acting on impulse, he decided to follow it. Maybe it was one of her messenger birds, coming to the aid of it's keeper. Reaching the alleyways Lief put on an extra burst of speed, checking each as he raced past. Lief's hope began to crumble, there were so many. Empty. Empty. Another scream, the sound was abruptly cut short.  
"No," Lief prayed fiercely, "Adin, no. Not her, _please_, not her."  
His vision blurred and he furiously dashed the tears away. Empty. Empty. Shadowy figures. Empty. His mind registered what his eyes had seen and he backtracked. In the dim lighting his eyes were drawn to a shadowy figure draped in a long cloak, crouching on the floor which was littered with spilt produce. His eyes scanned the alleyway for Miranda. The poor girl had her arms wrapped tightly round her knees, she rocked back and forth in foetal position making small noise. Immense relief and fear washed over him. He ran to her and crouched by her side. Reaching out, he lightly gripped her wrist and Miranda screamed. Lief cursed his lack of foresight and wrenched back his hood.  
"Hey, hey, It is me. Lief. I am here Miranda," he said gently.  
Upon seeing him, she clasped her hand to her mouth with disbelief and her large doe-eyes filled with tears.  
She reached out with a shaky hand and cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch.  
"I am here," he repeated softly.  
Lief felt sick. He was not there to protect her.  
"Are you hurt? Miranda, are you ok?"  
Her gaze was fixated on the floor so he gently used his thumb to guide her gaze to his and saw a thin cut on her neck and his anger spiked.  
"Who did this to you?" He demanded. She winced and dropped her gaze. Lief apologised and enfolded her in his arms, his shoulder quickly dampened. He drew slow circles on her back in an attempt to soothe her whilst his fury seethed.  
Over her shoulder Lief saw the shadowy figure stand. Lief untangled himself from Miranda. He rose and his father's sword sang a deadly tune as he pulled it from its scabbard. He glanced back at Miranda, who was now whimpering and felt thick fury pulsate through him.  
"Show yourself," he demanded.

The person stepped into the light, their dark emerald cloak swirling around them. Her striking green eyes never left his as she dropped to a low mocking curtsy, "Your Majesty."

_To be continued..._

A/N: I have final exams rn so I won't be able to update until they finish in 20 days. Argh! Bye and thanks again!


End file.
